Deku and Medaka: All Might's Will
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. What if All Might adopted a young girl named Medaka after his epic battle against All for One, she would play an important role in life alongside with her father's successor Izuku Midoriya as they walk the path of heroes together and becoming closer to each other than they realizes with some other girls too. IzukuxMedakaxHarem. Lemon. Different Medaka, but the same.
1. Chapter 1

**The Daughter of All Might is Here!**

"Alright, I seem to have everything for dinner tonight, I hope father will enjoy the dish I'll make." The girl said to herself as she inspects the bag full of food and ingredients.

She walks out the convenience store feeling the fresh air in her nose as she breathes in and out of her mouth feeling like today is going to be special somehow.

The girl has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She wears a light-blue tank top exposing her belly and shows off the top half of her large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off. Green shorts and yellow shoes. Her height is 166.2 cm (5'5), her weight is 56 kg (123.5 lbs), and her three measurements are B98-W59-H87, making her bra size a J-cup.

"Hey, did you hear about All Might suddenly showing up when that Slug villain attack and ran away?" A guy asked nearby. This peaks the girl's interest.

"Yeah, it was somewhere around this area I think, he went after him in the sewers too." The other guy mentioned as the two friends went on walking.

"Hmm, it seems father is doing some hero work again, I hope he doesn't push himself through his limit." The girl worried, remembering the an indecent around 5 years ago.

She felt something buzzing between her breasts, she reaches in and took out her cellphone, she got a text message from her dad, saying he just captured a villain and saved a civilian. She smiles knowing he'll always save lives despite his condition.

She crunches down on her knee and sprint to the side of the building and jump high until she reaches the top of the roof, figuring out where her father could be once he captured the slug villain the men from earlier mentioned. She brought out a pair of binoculars from her pocket looking far to see if she can spot him, nothing so far and went on jumping to another rooftop and the next until she finally found All Might soaring high in the sky.

"Oh, looks like he's doing okay, guess I can-wait, what's that on his leg." She narrowed her eyes and zoom in a little more to see a young boy hanging onto All Might's leg.

"Hmm, better go see what's all that about." The girl said, jumping after the two to a random building and noticing the steam coming out of All Might's body.

"Oh no, his secret will be expose!" The girl shocked as she hurries to them, but it was too late.

"Wait, who are you? Where's All Might?" The boy asked shock, seeing a skinny skeleton-like man with spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He has a very long neck and his eyebrows are absent.

The boy is a bit skinny, has green eyes, messy, dark green hair with black highlights and four symmetrical freckles underneath both cheeks. He wears a black school uniform for middle schoolers and carry a yellow backpack.

"I assure you, I am All" But the skinny man's sentence was cut off as he drools of blood, making the boy scream.

"Well, it would seem you've gotten a bit careless on revealing your true form, father." The girl signed, a little disappointed while getting her 'father's' attention.

"Whoa, Medaka! I didn't expect to see you here!" All Might surprised, shock seeing his daughter here.

"Wait, daughter? Are you by any chance the rumored child All Might adopted?" the boy asked.

"Oh, you seem to be know your stuff. Indeed, I am, I'm Medaka Yagi, and as for my father's form, think of it as a fat guy sucking in and flexing and trying to buff at a pool." Medaka detailed the way her dad told her.

"NO WAY?!" The boy gasped.

"If what you're saying is true, then he really is the man who saves the day with a fearless smile." The boy said letting the truth sink in his mind.

"There's plenty of truth behind that smile." All Might said before sitting down leaning on the fence.

"I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut." All Might said as he grabs the bottom of his shirt.

"Wait, are you sure?" Medaka asked.

"He already knows the truth about my form, so might as well show him this." He stated, Medaka look down sad and look at the boy.

"You, what's you name?" Medaka asked.

"…Uh, I-Izuku Midoriya." The boy introduced himself.

"What we're about to show you must be kept secret to our grave." Medaka glared at Izuku making him shiver then he gasps of seeing a large scar that covers most of the left side of All Might's chest.

"Pretty gross, right?" All Might asked. "I got this in a big fight five years ago. My respiratory system was basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach."

"This was five years after he adopted me. All the best doctors did their best, but he can never be fix. He can only do his hero work for three hours a day or else he be pushing himself too much." Medaka said.

"Five years ago? So, does that mean it was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked.

"No, that was just a rumor, father kept this fight a secret from the world not wanting them to lose hope that the "Symbol of Peace" have fallen and never afraid." Medaka explained as All Might look down at some people enjoying their days and back at Izuku.

"But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy." Izuku suddenly felt like he knew what All Might is about to say like everyone else around.

"Pro Heroes are always willing to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So, can you be a hero? Not with a Quirk." All Might said seriously.

Izuku gasp of All Might saying he can never be a hero, deep down he knows this since he's been quirkless for most of his life.

Medaka saw sadness in Izuku's eyes, like his whole world has been crushed right under his feet, she knew in his eyes that in all his life he wanted to be a hero like All Might, but if the Symbol of Peace says you can't then that's the end.

"I'm sorry, he usually have more spirit and fate than that, but after the battle five years ago. He hasn't been the same." Medaka said to Izuku.

Medaka follow her father inside leaving the depress boy alone for a while.

"Father, did you really have to say all that?" Medaka asked, thinking it was harsh of what he said to Izuku.

"He needed to face reality, he could become a police officer if he really wants to help people." All Might said.

"Now, let's get this villain to the stat-" All Might stopped as he couldn't feel the bottle which contain the slug villain he captured earlier before seems to be gone. He checks both pockets and they're both empty.

"Hey, Medaka, did you a bottle with a nasty green stuff inside before you came to me?" All Might asked worry, Medaka shook her head for no.

Then they heard an explosion coming from a few blocks of where they are now and saw a big puff of smoke. This got All Might worry that the slug villain is causing trouble as we speak. He starts running down the stairs.

"Father, wait!" Medaka called out as she runs after him.

 **(Battle Scene)**

To Medaka and All Might's horror the slug villain is wreaking havoc in a narrow alleyway while taking hostage of a kid with a powerful explosion Quirk that he tried to escape but fail. The heroes were doing their best to keep the situation under control while trying to think of a way to save the kid, but at last nothing they do work as they fear of hurting the boy.

"Father, we have to do something!" Medaka pointed out, urging him to save him.

"I can't, I'd already used up my limit, let just hope the other heroes can handle this." All Might said as he tighten his grip on a pole and holding his hand to his chest as he pants.

Medaka bite her lower lip and clutches her fists, feeling helpless that there's nothing she or her dad can do but hope for a miracle. Then they something unexpected catching everyone by surprise.

Izuku, the boy they met is running towards the danger though it seems like he had no idea why himself knowing full well that he may get kill, but he didn't stop.

"Father, that boy, Izuku, doesn't he seem to remind you of someone?" Medaka asked, All Might look at her confuse of why she's asking that.

Then the next thing he knows, Medaka sprints on after Izuku in a blinding burst of speed and appearing next to Izuku running with him.

"Huh, Medaka?" Izuku shocked.

"Izuku, go save your friend! I 'll keep this thing busy!" Medaka said.

"Your both toast!" The Slug Villain shouted launching a slugged-fist at them. Medaka jumps at it and kicks at away.

"Kacchan!" Izuku called out, digging his hands into the Slug Villain's body as the one known as Kacchan coughs as his mouth as free.

"What the hell? Why are you here?" Kacchan asked.

"I dunno, my legs… they just started moving!" Izuku grunted trying to get Kacchan free but to no value.

Medaka saw the Izuku wasn't having any luck on freeing Kacchan, she dodges another slug-fist and went to izuku's side grabbing onto Kacchan's shoulders and they start pulling him. Slowly but surely, they were freeing him though the slug monster has a stronger grip.

Izuku doesn't why he did that. Memoires of his time when others would doubt him of being a hero without a Quirk, that he could never become a hero even to today. He thought it was the look on his classmate's face.

"Kacchan! I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" Izuku stuttered.

"Yes, I couldn't stand by to let someone to go in alone, for my father taught what is means to be a hero!" Medaka shouted as they efforts are working pulling Kacchan's head and shoulder out. This made the slug villain angry that these are trying to stop from possessing the exploding kid.

All Might become stun, grunt and shock of seeing a boy with no Quirks and his daughter risking their life to save someone.

"(I have to do something. No matter the cost.)" All Might thought as his body began to grow bigger with hulking muscles.

"I have enough with you two couple, DIE!" The slug villain angered whipped his arm back and launching at Izuku and Medaka for the kill.

"Izuku!" Medaka feared Izuku will die from the blow, so she lets go of Kacchan and pull Izuku close into her body to use herself as a shield waiting for the attack to come. But it never did despite the burst of dust clouds around them.

" **I really am pathetic."** A deep manly voice said. Medaka recognizes that voice, she turns around and look as Izuku saw this too seeing All Might in his bulking-muscular form blocked the slug's attack.

"All Might!/Father?" Izuku and Medaka shocked of seeing All Might here.

" **I told you the traits that make a great champion, but I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideal."** All Might admitted, admiring the bravery of Izuku and his adopted daughter, ripping the slug off.

Medaka suddenly felt happy to see the burning bright spirit in him has come back after all this time.

" **Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!"** All Might shouted while his blood is gushing some blood.

"Damn you, All Might!" The slug villain angered trying to attack the Symbol of Peace.

" **Detroit Smash!"** All Might threw a mighty punch downward blowing away the slug villain and creating a powerful tornado for a few seconds or so, then after a moment the people around the scene including the heroes felt a few rain drops until it suddenly started raining.

"Whoa, did he just do what I think he just did…?" A giant woman hero asked. Everyone saw the clouds forming together leaving a big hole in the middle which lead them to one conclusion: All Might change the weather with a single punch and they all began to cheer for the number hero in the world.

 **(Later, With Izuku)**

Izuku left the scene after being saved by All Might and getting scolded by some of the heroes for his recklessness, walking home thinking about what to do now. Then Kacchan, otherwise known as Katsuki Bakugo, came running to him saying he doesn't need help from a weakling like Izuku and doesn't owe him anything before turning around and going home.

Izuku continue on his way until.

" **We are Here!"** All Might and Medaka suddenly appear before Izuku, making a dramatic entrance to the scene, scaring the boy. Performing the same pose together.

"All Might! Medaka! Where'd you two come from? Uh, how'd get rid of those reporters?" Izuku asked, shock to see them here then All Might laugh.

"I stand for Justice! Not soundbites! Because I—I am All" Then All Might revert back to his true form and squirting out blood freaking the boy out.

"Father, I told you NOT to push yourself again." Medaka scolded and All Might cough a bit.

"Young man, we came here to thank you and also to disgust your question from earlier." All Might said. Confusing Izuku.

"Izuku, your action alone helped bring back his unbreakable spirit and made him his true self again. Thank you!" Medaka bowed at Izuku.

"Oh no, it was my fault he was there to begin with. I got in the way of your" Medaka stop Izuku by placing a finger on his lips, she shook her head and look back at All Might.

"You told me you didn't have a power. So, when I saw this timid, Quirkless boy try to save a life. It inspired me to act, too." All Might explained shocking Izuku.

"Izuku, do you know the one thing that most hero stories have in common?" Medaka asked rhetorical, moving her finger to his chest where the heart is. "Their bodies moved before they have a chance to think. Almost on their own."

That's when Izuku began felt something within as he sniffles looking back at the time when he was 4-years-old after finding out he could never get a quirk and his mom trying his best to comfort him. He remembered the words she said to him that day.

" _I'm sorry, Izuku. I wish things would be different."_

Izuku began to sob trying to hold back the tears that are coming out of his eyes as he bends down forward.

"And today, that's what happened to you." All Might said.

Izuku drop to his knees as his emotion of joy and relief overwhelm him. Medaka and All Might look at him with strong and serious eyes.

"Young man…"

"Izuku Midoriya…"

"You too, can become a hero." Father and Daughter said together as cherry blossom petals shattered pass the three by the wind. Then Izuku let the tears, tears of joy, flow out.

And thus, begins the start: the origin of Izuku Midoriya on how he becomes the world greatest hero in the world with Medaka Yagi becoming the world greatest Heroine by his side.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Another My Hero Academia crossover with Medaka Kurokami as All Might's adopted daughter and future girlfriend of Izuku, her past of how she met All Might will be reveal later in the story and there will also be a harem as well with Medaka as the Alpha as they'll face danger of the superpower world together to become the greatest Duo Heroes in the world.**

 **And don't worry, Medaka won't be OP in this story, she'll just have one power and I think you might know what that is.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hard Training for Roaring Muscles**

"Alright Izuku, have got that out of your system now?" Medaka asked comforting the crying green-haired boy who was told that he could become a great hero.

Izuku has been crying for over a minute until finally started to calm down whipping away the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you." Izuku exclaimed as he eyes suddenly caught sight of Medaka large cleavage up close making him mentally blush and gasped.

"Good, now we can talk about your training to inherit father's Quirk." Medaka smiled as Izuku was now confused.

"Training to inherit… what?" Izuku asked as he tilted his head.

"Haha, I expected the confusion." All Might laughed. He and Medaka raised their arm pointing at the sky.

"Izuku, you have been given a chose of a life time to whether or not you become my father's Successor…" Medaka paused.

"And to accept my power as your own or not?" All Might finished the sentence as blood splitter out of his mouth.

"(Oookay, I almost understand about being All Might successor, but what this about the second part?)" Izuku thought, being more confused.

"I'm sure you know that everyone wants to know about father's abilities; some news reporter keeping guessing that it's super strength or invulnerability, there are also times that they thought it's super speed given how fast he it." Medaka explained.

"And whenever people ask in interview, I always make a joke and dodge the question. That's because the world needs to believe that their Symbol of Peace is just a natural born hero, like any of them." All Might added.

"But the truth is… father was actually born Quirkless, just you like." Medaka pointed at Izuku shock.

"Indeed, I wasn't born with this power. It's a sacred torch that was passed on to me from someone else." All Might revealed his true nature of his Quirk. As Medaka mimicksg All Might's posing.

"Someone gave you this Quirk? No way." Izuku shocked.

"Yes way. And your next." All Might said.

"This power has been passed on through eight users including my father, and that makes you the new ninth!" Medaka smirked.

"Wait, hold on! This is a lot to prosses! It's true that there has been debates as to what your Quirk actually is. Nobody's ever figured it out—it's one of the world's greatest mysteries. People are constantly talking about it online." Izuku mentioned. Then he begun muttering on and on about passing on a Quirk to another inheriting one is crazy and unheard of.

"Oh dear, it seems his brain going overdrive on this new knowledge." Medaka said, worry that Izuku may pass out from the overthinking.

"Kinda reminds me of you when I told you about my Quirk." All Might recalled a similar reaction from Medaka.

"Stop nerdin' out!" All Might shouted snapping Izuku out of thoughts.

"You'll have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth!" All Might said.

"Yes, transferring this Quirk is just one of the facets of his secret abilities." Medaka stated.

"The true name of my power is… One for All." All Might revealed.

"One… for… All…" Izuku said feeling the name is inspiring.

"Yes, it is a power that grows stronger through each person its been passes on to, slowly making the person a force to reckon until it was my father's time to shine. Making him the most powerful Hero than his Predecessor." Medaka explained dramatically.

"It is this power that allows me to save those people who are in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength." All Might said.

"But why would you choose to give me a gift like that? What if I" Izuku was cut off when Medaka place a finger on his lips.

"You've already proven yourself that you are worthy, back when you jumped into action while everyone else stood by." Medaka reminded him of the Slim Villain incident.

"You may just be a Quirkless fanboy, but you tried to save that kid." All Might stated.

"And like we said before, that's what makes you a hero." Medaka smiled which made tears coming on Izuku's eyes.

"(They said so much to encourage me. Even telling me the secret behind All Might's powers.)" Izuku thought as he whips the tears away again.

"(Is… is this what I've been waiting for after all these years? How can I turn them down?)" Izuku thought asked, knowing this is his destiny as he stands up and look at All Might.

"Okay, I'll do it. Yes!" Izuku accepted without hesitation.

"That's what I expect of a respond." All Might smiled, glad to have finally found his successor.

Izuku felt proud after accepting the opportunity to finally achieve his dream on becoming the world greatest hero that will surpass All Might himself. Thinking about all the struggles he went through over the years since he found out that he could have a Quirk since childhood, and now he's going to get one from his idol and will do his best to keep the world safe.

"Great, now with that being settle, we can begin your training!" Medaka clapped her hands together exciting.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned something about training to inherit One for All." Izuku remembered.

"That's right, we need to get your body in stronger shape so that you can be strong enough to handle its overwhelming power." Medaka nodded.

"Uh, is One for All that powerful that it could damage my body?" Izuku asked.

"You caught on quick, yes, if father were to give you One for All as you are now; there will be the risk all of your limbs would snaps off." Medaka explained.

"You mean it could KILL me?!" Izuku scared sweating like a bullet.

"That's why I suggested training, and it's going to harder than you ever felt before!" Medaka excited with fire in her eyes.

"Uh, okay… so, how are we going to train?" Izuku asked, wondering what training method they have in mind.

 **(Two days later, Dagoba Municipal Beach Park)**

We see Izuku struggling to move a large fridge with All Might sitting on top and Medaka has just finished pushing her own fridge to the other side with ease.

"I knew this place would serve a great training ground for you, Izuku." Medaka said whipping the sweat off her forehead.

"And how exactly is moving trash like this fridge with a 600 pounds man on top is 'good' for training?" Izuku asked grunting until he drop.

" **Actually, I lost weight so I'm 560 in this form."** All Might pointed out, that it would help anyway.

"Well, Izuku, remember I said that One for All grows stronger through each new user because it combines all their physical abilities creating a hurricane of pure force." Medaka explained as she runs back and forth while moving some trash.

" **A force being used in an untrained body like yourself would certain be a major problem."** All Might added.

" **There's also another reason why we're here."** All Might said.

"We researched that this part of the beach use to be beautiful for everyone to enjoy, especially on summer vacation, but sadly it became this mess in the last few years with the ocean currents and people illegally dumping their trash here." Medaka said looking a little sad as All Might jump off the fridge.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Izuku said looking around, imagining how clean this place was.

" **Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains."** All Might explained while slowly crushing the fridge. **"Things were different before Quirks, serves is what matter. Back then, heroes were those who helped the community even if it was kinda boring."**

"That's why for this training…" All Might crushed the fridge with the force to blow away the other trash behind him.

"You're going to clear the coastline for entire section of the beach. This is the first step on your path of being a hero, Izuku." Medaka declared.

Izuku gasp that his first step is cleaning up all these trashes.

"But… it's impossible!" Izuku blurted out.

"Maybe so, that's the harsh reality we live through and we have to get you ready really fast." Medaka mentioned.

"That's UA's exam is in months!" Izuku realized.

" **Not to worry, I got that covered. With the help of my handy "Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan!""** All Might showed some sheets of paper that contains the workout schedule.

" **Follow this to the letter and the beach will be cleaned up just in time. Medaka also helped with detailed every other aspect of your life."**

"Even my sleep is scheduled." Izuku muttered shock.

" **If I'm being honest, this is going to be super hard. Think you're up for it?"** All Might asked.

"Well, I just got to work harder than anyone else. What other choice do I have?" Izuku said, a little nervous.

"Great, this will also be my training too, so I can get a second shot at the exam!" Medaka said all fired up.

"Huh, wait your second chance, but aren't you a year older than me?" Izuku confused, Medaka gasp a bit then chuckles.

"Well, you see I… kinda miss the exam last year." Medaka confessed blushing a bit.

Izuku screams in shock that the Daughter of All Might miss the exam last year.

"Medaka was on her way to UA, but her train got attacked by a villain, she was able to help all the civilians escape unharmed and keeping the villain distracted until some Pros arrived. By the time everything settled down the practical exam had already started, so it was too late for her." All Might explained as he just deflected to his true form.

"Oh, I'm sorry you missed your chance. I'm sure you were looking forward to going to UA." Izuku said, feeling sorry for Medaka.

"It's fine, I don't regret my actions one bit and it's thanks to father talking to the Principal that getting this second chance." Medaka smiled at her adopted father who gave her a thumbs up.

Medaka runs to Izuku and grab his hands which caused him to blush like crazy.

"Let's work hard together Izuku!" Medaka said.

"R-right!" Izuku stuttered.

 **(Ten months later)**

Nearly ten months has passed as Medaka and her dad exit the car walking to the beach.

Izuku and Medaka trained together in the trash-workout cleaning the beach and increasing their own physical, although Medaka is already super strong consider the past training she did with Toshinori Yagi who is All Might's real name, so he decided to give her a different training session either using the heavier trashes as dumbbells or doing the workout somewhere else. It was like a road on hell itself for Izuku, struggling but managing to stay strong as he was also pushing himself further wanting to go beyond the limits hoping to do more like All Might.

This burning spirit of Izuku have made Medaka feel inspired to work harder too and making her heart beat faster than usual whenever she's around or thinking of him. Feeling a stronger bond between them unlike anything she'd ever felt before. So, she decided to make Izuku a special promise that if he can clear out all the trash and hopefully it'll help him to keep pushing forward.

Then suddenly, they heard a loud scream coming from the huge pile of trash and they see Izuku screaming loud at the top of his lungs. They are surprise of seeing the whole beacon is clean.

"Hey, hey, holy crap, kid." Toshinori shocked.

"Goodness, he even cleaned outside the area you told him to." Medaka surprised.

"Seriously, there's not one speck of trash left on this beach." Toshinori pointed out.

"Oh my gosh, father look at the time!" Medaka gasped, holding out her phone to her dad's face and he gasps too.

"Whoa! Only a week to spare! You REALLY exceeded my expectations!" Toshinori said.

"Holy… stinkin'… **Supercrap!"** Medaka and Toshinori, transforming into his hero form, shouted at the same time.

Izuku felt his body getting heavy from the exhaustion and fell off the junk pile down to the beach, but Medaka catch him in her arms with All Might behind her.

" **Excellent work."** All Might said to Izuku.

"Hey, All Might, Medaka, I did it. I finished everything." Izuku exclaimed.

"Indeed, you did, this is certainly beyond than what we imagined." Medaka said rubbing her forehead against his, proud to see the great progress he's done.

" **Hey, young Midoriya. Look at this."** All Might showed Izuku something on his phone after Medaka put him down. On the phone is Izuku crying from the start of the training.

" **This is you ten months ago, and you prove us that you're ready to inherit One for All!"** All Might excited.

"You sure… that I deserve this? You both put your time and energy into helping me. How did I get so lucky?" Izuku asked as he began to cry.

"Izuku, you earned this through your sweat, blood, and tears that got you to today." Medaka stated almost like she's about to cry herself.

" **She's right, we didn't do much beside guiding you. Now, it's time for your rewards."** All Might said.

"Yes, sir!" Izuku shouted a bit.

" **First off is Medaka about a 'promise' you two made during the training."** All Might said as Medaka walk in front of the boy, showing they're the same height.

"Izuku, you truly are the most amazing-incredible boy I ever have the honor of meeting since that fateful day. And now, it's time to fulfill my end of the promise." Medaka said shocking Izuku.

"So, does that mean…?" Izuku asked, Medaka as she cup his cheeks.

"Someone told my father this; there's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused." Medaka said leaning her face closer to the blushing Izuku.

"And now, to tie the knots." Medaka whispered before planting her lips onto Izuku's making him blush into red like a tomato and slowly return the kiss while wrapping his arm around her waist.

The kiss felt like it lasted for hours even though it was for about 10 seconds until they separate. All Might was a little shock at first, but knew that Medaka has been eying on Izuku for sometime and felt it was right for them to be together.

"W-wow, you're serious of… being my girlfriend?" Izuku stuttered.

"Of course, silly, I hope you enjoyed my first kiss." Medaka said making Izuku shock that it was her first kiss.

"Now, it's time for your second reward." Medaka gestured as All Might pulls out string of his hair.

" **Take the words Medaka said into your heart. This gift, you earn with your own valiant effect alone."** All Might said.

Izuku felt like now he's the happiest man alive to have gained his first girlfriend and will gain the One for All as his own as he held out his weak, Quirkless hand and grabbed the future.

" **Eat this."** All Might said which made Izuku confused.

" **You see, One for All can only be pass out by eating the previous user's DNA, that's how it works."** All Might explained, hoping this wouldn't be awkward.

"This isn't exactly how I imagine it." Izuku exclaimed.

"No time to be weird about it, got one-week train you to handle One for All." Medaka pointed out.

" **She's right, now eat. Eat. EAT!"** All Might shouted forcing the hair down to Izuku's throat while Medaka holds him in place.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku has finished his hard training with All Might earning himself to become the Ninth Holder of One for All, along with gaining the love affection of Medaka as his new girlfriend sharing their first kiss on the beacon early in the morning together with the sun rising.**

 **And soon, it won't be just the two of them in their love life once they get into UA after they survive the practical exam, of course.**

 **And THANK YOU for your big support on this story getting more favorites, follows, and over 1,000 views!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready for the UA Entrance Exam!**

Inside a large room of empty space Medaka and Izuku are sparring each other in hand-to-hand combat as they have gone through a week of training inside the large gym room of UA High granted the permission from the principal and All Might supervising them seeing as they're doing well. Medaka as always is at top physical peek ready for anything, and will not miss the exam like last year, Izuku seems to be doing well too giving he never had any combat training before. The new holder of One for All learned the basic and caught on to some of the advances pretty quickly given how smart he is and Medaka helping some. Not to mention doing good while wearing the heavy-weights on his wrists and ankles, Medaka's idea, thanks to the beach training.

Izuku is throwing some punches at Medaka as she easily blocks them with one arm and leans backward a little to dodge a swing kick, she bring herself back up and throws a punch as Izuku blocks it crossing his arms together, but the force behind the punch send him flying several feet away and fell on his back.

"Nice job reacting to that strike, you're getting better." Medaka commented walking towards her boyfriend.

"You could've at least held back a bit." Izuku panted, Medaka offer her hand as he took it getting up from the ground.

"How do you feel?" Medaka asked brushing off the dust on Izuku.

"Like I just ran through a marathon for a whole week without stopping." Izuku answered exhausted.

"But you're definitely improving even though the process is small, it's still a good start." Medaka pointed out.

"I always feel good whenever you say such wonderful words." Izuku commented, Medaka smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"I think we should stop for today, you two deserve some downtime before the entrance exam tomorrow." Toshinori suggested.

"I second that." Izuku agreed before taking off the heavy weights feeling free that he can move his arms and legs more.

"How is your arm feeling?" Toshinori asked looking at Izuku's right arm.

"Pretty good. Better I think." Izuku answered, opening and closing his hand a few times.

"To be honest, I was very worried when you did your first Smash when it was all broken and such." Medaka sighed, remembering how the arm was on the first day of training.

"And I felt bad for worrying you, but Recovery Girl managed to fix it up, so it's all good." Izuku said, not wanting to make her busty girlfriend worry.

"Oh Izuku, always caring for others more than yourself is one of the reason why I love you." Medaka hugged Izuku, pulling his head on top between her breasts making him blush red.

"(Already a week since we started dating and I'm still not use to this.)" Izuku thought feeling his body tensing up.

"By the way, Medaka, were you able to figure out how much power of One for All young Midoriya can handle?" Toshinori asked curious.

"Just a few days ago, but I wanted to keep training him just to be sure. The best percent I can think is about… 5% at best." Medaka answered.

"5%! That small!" Izuku shocked, he was hoping that he could be capable of doing at 10% or a little more.

"Sorry Izuku, but that's the best result I can think of through all the training you been through. Don't worry though, I know that during our time in Beacon, you will grow stronger to handle beyond 100% than father!" Medaka smiled with confidence.

"Yeah, and besides, and it's like she says sometimes starting small can lead you doing big things." Toshinori said trying to cheer the boy up.

"I guess you're right." Izuku said, cheering up a bit.

"Good, now you two go out and have fun for the rest of the day!" Toshinori said waving goodbye and walking away.

 **(Later)**

"Man, today's training sure was tougher." Izuku sighed walking with Medaka on the sidewalk near the beach.

"Well, tomorrow is the exam and we need to be at our top peek if we ought to be ready for it. Father told me that the written exam will easy for us, but there's the physical exam about combat." Medaka explained.

"Will we'll be fighting other future students?" Izuku asked.

"I don't think so, they'll probably make us fight against robots and the area we'll be in will be a large stadium that's almost like a city." Medaka said.

"Can UA really afford all that?" Izuku asked feeling nervous about this, but know he won't back down from it.

"Well, consider it's the most famous school in the country they must've gotten some fundings." Medaka stated.

Izuku became quiet for a moment putting on his face and spoke.

"Medaka. Thank you." Izuku said.

"Hmm, for what?" Medaka confused of the thanks.

"For helping me getting this far, if I haven't met you and your dad, I think would've just been a bystander like everyone else. People always say it was impossible for me to become a hero because I was Quirkless until you came into my life turning the impossible, possible! And I will never forget that for as long as I live!" Izuku said proudly holding Medaka's hand.

Medaka was certainly caught off guard with Izuku's suddenly inspired words like her heart just skipped a beat, then she starts chuckling with a cute smile.

"Goodness, it almost like you're proposing to me." Medaka teased. That got Izuku looking up and down at his hands and Medaka until his face became beating red.

"AAAAGGGGHHH! No, no, no, no, no, that's not what I was going for! I mean, I do love you but we just started dating and I don't think your dad would approve this! Marriage at a young age before we even start high school is something unheard of and" Izuku started mumbling on.

"(Oops, maybe that tease was a bit too much.)" Medaka thought.

Medaka gave him a quite peak on the cheek stopping Izuku from his mumbling.

"Don't worry, I know what you're going for and I'm actually the one who should be thanking you." Medaka confessed.

"Really?" Izuku shocked.

"Yes, ever since that my father's fight five years ago and the injury that limit his hero time. He's been less happy fearing that any day could be his last before finding a successor to inherit his Quirk while continue being All Might, until he meet you ten months ago and now you are on the path to become the next Symbol of Peace!" Medaka said before lifting Izuku from his feet and spinning around once.

"I couldn't be more happy to spend the rest of my remaining days with you, Izuku Midoriya!" Medaka excited.

Izuku blushes from the words from his girlfriend, and that he's being lifted like a small child which is embarrassing for him, he always thought about sharing the Number One Hero title with her making them the strongest Duo in the world.

"Well, I'm just glad it's about being All Might's daughter the world will have to know about than his Quirk." Izuku chuckled.

"Yes, that's true but I think our new eavesdropping friend should know that." Medaka mentioned, Izuku became confused then being carry in a bridely style and Medaka jump over the edge landing on the sand.

"Now, I believe you want to know more about what we were talking about. Mt. Lady." Medaka said turning around, Izuku gasps like he just lost all his colors.

The woman standing on the stone wall is Mt. Lady. She's a voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes and long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair curled into two strands to frame her face. Her hero costume is composed of a purple and cream colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. the suit appears to have a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuff. The design is similar for her "boots" which are cut off at the thigh in a deep v-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"WHAAAT?! Mt. Lady, wh-what are you doing here?" Izuku asked freaking out that she might've heard the whole conversation, especially the part about All Might.

"Well, I-I was feeling bored at my apartment when I heard about the beach being all cleaned up, so I decided to come here to relax then I heard you guys talking being all romantic and other… stuff…" Mt. Lady paused looking shock.

"So, huh, how much did you hear?" Izuku asked.

"From you two talking about love to… about you and All Might." Mt. Lady answered pressing her fingers together.

"(OH CRAP?! WE SCREWED UP?!)" Izuku mentally screamed. Then he realize something.

"Medaka, if you knew Mt. Lady was here the whole time why didn't you say anything?" Izuku asked panicking.

"I was about to, but then you got with your big love speech I got caught up in my own words too." Medaka embarrassed as her cheeks blushes.

"By the way, how long are you gonna hold him like that?" Mt. Lady asked, realizing that Medaka is still holding Izuku like a bride as they boy's face became redder and quickly jump off.

"Oh, guess I forgot about that." Medaka said.

"You were the one holding me!" Izuku pointed out.

"Heehee, man, I didn't think the daughter of All Might would go on a date with guy like you." Mt. Lady commented.

"He's more special you than you." Medaka said, wrapping an arm around Izuku's neck pulling his head pressing onto her breast as he blushes and smile.

"And I know you have a lot of questions about everything we said and."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything about it and wait until you two are finish with your exam. My name's Yu Takeyama, by the way." Yu revealed her real name.

"Well then, I hope you'll enjoy the beach." Medaka said waving goodbye walking with Izuku following.

Yu waves back watching them leave until they're out of sight.

"Man, who knew that kid could go places." Yu said to herself, looking at the horizon over the ocean actually looking forward to seeing Izuku being the next Symbol of Peace like Medaka said.

"But… why the Hell does she have bigger breasts than me?!" Yu asked herself, feeling majorly jealous of Medaka massive boobs.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Here we are Izuku, UA High!" Medaka excited as the couple are walking towards the school.

"Wow, the front is even better than I imagined!" Izuku glazed at the school.

"Now, you remember what we talked about last night?" Medaka asked, wanting to go over a few things.

"Yes, I'll be sure to use it during the exam." Izuku answered determined.

"Stupid Deku." An angry voice said behind them.

"Kacchan!" Izuku said.

The boy Izuku calls him "Kacchan" is a young man of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes.

"You and your bimbo bitch get out of my way, now, before I set you both on fire." Kacchan threatened.

"AH! Good morning, let's do our best today! Good Luck!" Izuku freaked out, but Kacchan simply walk passed him surprise he didn't yell at him or show off his quirk.

"So, that's Katsuki Bakugo. He seems less threatening than you told me." Medaka pointed.

"I guess it because of the sludge villain incident." Izuku sighed in relief.

"Okay, now let's go!" Izuku said marching forward, and trip on his legs thinking this could be the end.

Then he felt something odd when he looks down noticing he wasn't falling anymore instead floating in the air.

"Are you okay?" A girl asked.

Izuku panicked a little until Medaka calms him down and got him on his feet.

"Thank you, you used your Quirk right?" Medaka asked curious.

The new face is a young girl of short height and petite build, with fair skin that is prone to blushing, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has micro-bangs which sweep to her left. She has little pads on the prints of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't mind me catching him." The girl said.

"Not at all, I'm Medaka Yagi and this is my boyfriend Izuku Midoriya." Medaka introduced herself and Izuku.

"Oh, huh, hi…" Izuku greeted nervous.

"Cool, I'm Ochaco Uraraka." Ochaco introduced herself to the couple, then looking at Medaka for a second until realization hit her in the face.

"Wait, your that girl on the news I read about; you're All Might daughter!" Ochaco shocked.

"Yep, that's me." Medaka said.

"No way, I'm actually talking to the daughter of the Number One Hero in the world… and your dating her!" Ochaco surprised at Izuku.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff happened when we met and well, we just started dating last week." Izuku explained a little.

"You could say it was destiny!" Medaka said before grabbing under Izuku's chin and press her lips onto his making him blush and sinking in as Ochaco blush of shock.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds until they separate Izuku started talking weird like speaking a new language and his mind being like somewhere else for a while.

"So, you here to become a hero too?" Medaka guessed.

Ochaco was still shock of the kiss until she regained her thoughts.

"Yeah, I hope to do my best here!" Ochaco determined.

"Love the spirit, and you better watch out because my man here is going to surpass my father!" Medaka declared.

"Whoa, for real? He must be something special for you to say that!" Ochao shocked.

"More than you know." Medaka smiled looking at Izuku as he regained his thoughts.

"What, what happened? Did we miss the exam?" Izuku worried.

"Don't worry, we still got plenty of time." Medaka said showing him the time on her phone.

"Alright, you both ready the most amazing-hardcore training UA has to offer?" Medaka asked.

"Oh course, I'm going to show the result of my training!" Izuku determined clenching his fist.

"Yeah, I'm going to do my very best!" Ochcao shouted throwing her fists in the air.

"That's what I like to hear, now let's take the first step towards becoming Heroes!" Medaka smirked exciting as she, Izuku, and their new friend Ochaco starts marching towards the school ready to begin their biggest adventure.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku and Medaka are about to experience how hard UA trains the next generations of future heroes as they take the entrance exam to get in and soon learn something important of being hero than just fighting and will be in for a BIG surprise!**

 **Surprise that Mt. Lady so happens to be at the beach where Izuku and Medaka were talking about the secret out loud, but she promised not to say anything to anyone. And she'll soon find herself in something unexpected.**

 **THANK YOU for the major support of this story for just two chapters!** **Followers: 128,** **Favorites: 116,** **Views: 4,858.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Passing by Smashing Through the Exam!**

"What's up, UA candidates? Thanks for tunin' in to me, your school DJ. Come on and let me hear ya!" The cool-looking man shouted at the candidates.

The man is a tall, slender man with long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow pupils and has a large smile on his face. His hero costume consists of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves, his neck always obscured by a directional speaker. He also wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband, and a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses.

This man is the Pro Hero, the Voice Hero: Present Mic.

"YEEAAAAAAAH! UA HIGH RULES!" Medaka shouted of excitement and holding Izuku up to join her much to his embarrassment, but also cheered a little.

"Wow, we got ourselves a couple of wild listeners, everyone should take their example of being thrill to be here. Now let's get on with the main show about how the exam will go down." Present Mic said.

"Are you ready? Yeah!" He shouted again.

"ME AND IZUKU ARE MORE THAN READY!" Medaka shouted in response again.

"Y-yeah, I'm all p-pump up." Izuku stuttered, excited to see the Voice Hero in person as he listens to his radio show every day of the week.

"Will you both shut up or else I'll kill you." Katsuki threatened in a manner tone, not wanting to cause a scene. Even though that's what he usually does.

"Like your application said, today you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting ten-minute mock battle in super-hip urban settings." Present Mic said as the large screen behind him shows the areas.

"Grid your loins, my friends. After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle center, sound good?" Present Mic asked as everyone look at their cards.

"I see, they're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends." Katsuki pointed out looking at his card.

"True, my father told me that everyone will be randomly put in different battle center even though our assigned numbers are one after the other." Medaka said and showed her card to Izuku.

"But it would seem fate has put us in the same battle center, isn't that great?" Medaka excited, hugging Izuku with one arm.

"Huh, yeah, that's great Medaka." Izuku said, looking at his and Medaka's card that they're both in the same center.

"You two done with your love fuck? Because I was looking forward to crushing you, Deku" Katsuki asked sarcastically as Izuku became a little scared. He was also looking forward to seeing how strong the "Daughter of All Might" is in action.

"Now, now, I'm sure we're not allow to attack each other, so why don't you just focus all your anger during the exam." Medaka suggested while patting Katsuki's head.

"Aaah! Medaka, don't do that or else you'll make him angry!" Izuku warned.

"Alright, everyone, here are your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely."

"(Wait, he said three targets, but I see four on the paper.)" Medaka thought looking at the application.

"Excuse me, sit, but I have a question." Medaka and another UA candidate asked at the same time.

"Oh, I take it you also notice about the number of targets on the paper?' The boy with glasses asked.

"Yes, it got me curious that the forth target wasn't mentioned during the explanation is because this target is a dangerous foe unlike the others. Isn't that right, Present Mic?" Medaka shared her theory.

"That is correct, you're pretty sharp probably smarter than your old man." Present Mic answered.

"Just as she said, the forth target is the most dangerous one than all three of the targets combined and it's worth 0 points. It's not that it can't be beaten, there's… just kinda no point. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones toppin' the charts as there is one 0 point in every battle center." Present Mic explained with the display on the screen.

"(My word, I just thought that there was an error on the applicant, but she clearly figured it out in just one look at her paper. Being the Number 1 Hero's daughter must be bliss with both beauty and knowledge.)" The glasses boy thought, admiring Medaka's intelligent.

"That's all I got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present, a sample of our school motto! As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, "A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes."" Present Mic said.

"My, such inspiring words, right Izuku?" Medaka asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, they sure are." Izuku nodded.

"You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a Plus Ultra!" Present Mic said.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Medaka and Izuku shouted together, rising their fists in the air.

 **(Battle Center B)**

"Okay, you ready for this Izuku? This exam will show the result of all that ten months of training into action!" Medaka asked as she helps Izuku with stretching by pushing him forward to touch his toes and a little further.

"Yeah, this is the moment where I can make my dream come true, and it was all thanks to you and your dad." Izuku exclaimed.

"Alright, just as we talked about: we'll work together for the first three minutes and after that we'll split up. Got it?" Medaka laid out the plan.

"Understood, this way you can help me with my Quirk a little while trying to gather up our own points." Izuku nodded as they finish stretching.

"Hey! Izuku, Medaka, you two getting ready?" Ochcao asked approaching the couple.

"Ochcao, you all set for the exam?" Medaka asked.

"Yeah, though I still feeling a little scared about it." Ochcao confessed.

"It's alright, being scared and admitting it is one of the first and difficult step in overcoming them." Medaka said wisely.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool thing to say." Ochcao complimented.

"Thank you, I got it from watching a cartoon show years ago." Medaka revealed.

"Really?" Ochcao surprised to hear that her new friend used a line from a cartoon show.

"But still, it's gonna be tough using our Quirks like this, especially with the weaknesses we have." Ochcao pointed out.

"True, Quirks are the powers we were born with as they are physical abilities and can get worn out just like anything else." Medaka explained.

"Excuse me." The glasses boy from before gained their attention as he walks to them.

Upon closer look, the boy a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes, which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. His eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long in length, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wears glasses with rectangular lenses. He's wearing a blue track suit with some black designs.

"Hello there, I take it you're all set for the exam?" Medaka asked.

"Indeed, I am, I would also like to wish you good luck, not that you may need it being All Might's daughter and all." The glasses boy said while motioning his arms like he's a robot or something.

"Thank you, I wish I can say the same for my boyfriend here, but I believe he will do just fine." Medaka smiled at Izuku making him blush.

"Wait, boyfriend… you're already in a relationship?" The glasses boy asked shock which got some of the other candidates' attention.

"Yes, although we just started dating since last week after Izuku finished his ten-month training." Medaka said.

"Now, I believe it's time…" Medaka grabbed Izuku's arm throwing him onto her back and suddenly sprint right into the battle center faster than anyone can see.

"…To start the exam!" Medaka finished her sentence as Izuku screams from the top of his lungs.

"Hey! What are you all standing around here for?" Present Mic asked rhetorically, getting everyone's attention.

"Run, run, run, listeners. There's no time starting in a real battle, those two got the right idea, so you all better start moving!" Present Mic said and soon everyone began to run to find the robots and earn some points.

Medaka is running through the streets with Izuku on her back as he stops screaming and starts looking for any villain points, then they spotted one up ahead to a corner.

"Alright Izuku, you remember how One for All felt like the first time you used it?" Medaka asked.

"Yeah, is was when we first went to one of the training grounds in UA and my arm was hurt pretty bad." Izuku answered.

"Good, as I explained earlier you can only use 5% of that power as you are now, it's either that or full power. We were lucky to have that one week of training after cleaning up the beach." Medaka said.

"Now, I'm gonna throw you to that robot and destroy it." Medaka alerted.

"What?!" Izuku shocked and confused.

"Make sure you get it good!" Medaka threw Izuku toward the robot as he screams.

Izuku still wasn't sure how to use One for All despite the one week of training with Medaka, but he also remembers what she said to Ochcao earlier about Quirks being born with them which also means that they are apart of them, meaning he'll have to treat One for All as his own Quirk. He starts forcing the power into his right arm concentrating on 5% as he gets closer to the villain robot remembering the words All Might taught and one word when using it.

" **SMASH"** Izuku punched right through the robot's body destroying it completely and he lands on his feet though almost trip.

"You did it, Izuku, I knew you could do it!" Medaka cheered.

"Thanks, I guess this is better than using full power." Izuku commented.

"Great, now let's keep until our time to spilt up comes!" Medaka determined as Izuku nodded and the two ran together to find more robots.

Throughout the rest of three minutes during the exam, Izuku and Medaka found some destroy each of their own robots as Izuku managed to get 9 points while Medaka got double the points than Izuku, no surprise to him consider he notices that Medaka hasn't use her own Quirk yet which makes him realizes that he haven't even ask her about it.

Soon, the three minutes are up.

"Alright Izuku, now we must split up and get more points to pass." Medaka said.

"Got it, good luck." Izuku said.

"You too." Medaka kissed Izuku on the lips for a few seconds as he kissed her back and they ran their separate ways.

Izuku focus the 5% of One for All into both his legs so that he can run fast through the street and started to notice everyone is giving their all destroying the villain robots and they are gaining more points than him like Ochcao with 28 points and the glasses boy has 45 points. The dark-green haired boy was starting to panic a little thinking that everyone is pulling ahead and fear that there won't be anymore points left for him. He manages to get at least three robots, one was 3 points and the other two were 2 points each, making it a totally of 7 points adding them making Izuku up to 16 points, but he still needs more and panics that all the training he did with All Might and Medaka would be for nothing.

Then suddenly, the ground started shaking they look to one direction and everyone went a little pale of seeing a giant robot making its appearance as Izuku remembers Medaka and Present Mic mentioning about it earlier.

"(Isn't this a little extreme?)" Izuku thought as he squeals in fear.

"Oh dear, I didn't expect the 0-point robot to be this dangerous." Medaka admitted as she stands on the rooftop of a building.

The 0-point robot punches the ground sending large dust clouds and shockwaves as everyone starts running for this life and hoping to find more robots to beat.

"Less then two minutes left!" Present Mic announced which Izuku panics as he tries to run though can barely move from the fear.

"Ow!"

Izuku stopped himself and turns around to see Ochcao down on the ground with one foot being trapped in under some rocks of broken buildings and the giant robot is right behind her. Izuku remembers how nice she was when she caught him from falling and became quick friend with him and Medaka.

"Oh no, Ochcao is in trouble." Medaka gasped as she was about to dash to her, then she saw Izuku running toward the 0-pointer.

 **(Music-Say You Run: MHA OST)**

"Of course, you would do something like this." Medaka smiled, seeing her love running into danger to save someone like before.

Izuku jumps channeling One for All into his legs going all the way to the head while Ochcao and all the other candidates saw this became shock that someone is going face that giant thing alone.

" **Smash"** Izuku punched the robot's head with 100% of One for All putting a big dent and pushing it back while the force of the punch caused some explosions on the inside.

Everyone gasps of seeing something unbelievable just happen all done by one kid. Ochcao blushes of seeing how amazing Izuku is.

"Yes, Izuku, show them who you are." Medaka said proudly.

"Embody what is means to be a hero." Toshinori said while he and the other teachers saw the feat Izuku just did. Like they are saying the same words together even though they're not together.

"Nothing is nobler…" Toshinori smirked.

"Then self-sacrifice." Father and Daughter said at the same time.

Then Medaka quickly saw that Izuku is about to fall seeing both his legs and his right arm broken, she also saw the giant hand of the 0-pinter falling towards Ochcao as she quickly made her way down to Ochcao's side.

"Medaka?" Ochcao gasped.

"Don't worry, because I am here!" Medaka said her father's famous catchphrase as her hair suddenly turns fluorescent red and caught the giant metal holding it up with little struggles.

Everyone is surprises by this seeing how strong this girl is, definitely seeing that she really is the daughter of the Symbol of Peace with such a powerful Quirk to hold up that giant hand, she quickly threw the hand away toward the broken-down 0 robot and quickly freed Ochcao's foot.

"Are you alright?" Medaka asked.

"Yeah, my ankle hurts, but I'm fine." Ochcao answered tired.

"Good, I'm going to jump catch Izuku and I'll need you to use your Quirk to catch us for a safe landing. Can you do that?" Medaka asked as she looks up to see Izuku still falling.

"Yeah, yeah, I can do it!" Ochcao quickly answered as she wants to save a friend.

Medaka nodded and put some power into her legs then jump high at blinding speed, meeting Izuku catching him in her arms.

"Medaka, your hair… is that your Quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, but I'll explain later, right now just hold on tight." Medaka said as she dives down back to the ground though slow so that Ochcao can touch her to activate her Quirk making Medaka's body slowly down until they can touch the ground.

 **(Music End)**

After Ochcao releases them from her Quirk, she threw up from the overuse of her Gravity Quirk.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Izuku asked, worry for the brown-haired girl.

"Don't worry, that's just the drawback of her Quirk." Medaka reassured.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic singled the end of the exam.

"Medaka… I'm sorry, I couldn't get anymore points." Izuku exclaimed sadly.

"Don't worry, my little green rabbit, I think the result will be to your liking." Medaka giggled.

"What do you mean?" Izuku confused.

"You'll have to wait until then." Medaka said in a singing tone as she carries Izuku to get his arm and legs treated.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The exam is over, and man is was hard for everyone, especially with Izuku going through some hard times even with Medaka's help for a short while, but he did manage to save Ochcao's life from the giant 0-point robot. Now, he and everyone will have to wait for the result to come in and the new holder of One for All will be in for a big surprise when gets the letter from UA.**

 **And hope you saw like seeing Medaka using her Quirk, which is pretty obvious with the hair color, her Quirk will be explain in the next chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Result Letter and Girls Hanging Out**

"Izuku?" Inko asked as she see her son staring at his dinner.

"Why are you staring at that fish, should I be worry?" Inko asked.

"Huh, oh no, sorry, it's nothing." Izuku assured.

"(It's been a week since the exam, I'm sure I passed the written test but that won't mean anything since I couldn't pass the physical exam.)" Izuku thought as he sits on the couch and lift a dumbbell to continue his workout.

"(I haven't heard from All Might and Medaka texted me this morning that the result letter should come in today.)" Izuku thought as his arm stop, thinking how he must've failed the exam, failing All Might and Medaka after the effort they helped me.

"IZUKU?!" Inko came in tripping on all four and hold out an envelope.

"It's here! The result from UA is here!"

Izuku gulped, knowing the moment has finally come.

He went into his bedroom wanting to alone to hear the news himself while his mom waited outside pacing back and forth to comfort him in case he didn't get in, but she also has to have fate that Izuku manage to pass the exam.

Izuku ripped the envelope letting out a small device and it project a hologram screen.

" **BOOYAH! We are here!"** All Might appeared wearing a yellow suit.

"As a projection now!" Medaka also appeared next to her father wearing blue suit.

"Wait, All Might? Medaka? But this from… UA, isn't it?" Izuku confused of why is All Might and Medaka in the result message.

"Hey Izuku, sorry about not seeing you for a week, I didn't want to spoil the surprise as I wanted to be part of the message." Medaka mentioned.

" **With great power comes a great amount of paperwork. And the surprise Medaka said is that you're now looking at the newest UA faculty member!"** All Might revealed the reason why he came to the city.

"You're seriously working at UA?" Izuku shocked.

"And for the result, the good new is you passed the written which is no surprising with that big head of yours." Medaka complimented that made Izuku blush a bit.

" **But in the practical exam, you only got 16 points even though you did your best."** All Might mentioned about the points making Izuku sad believes he didn't pass the exam.

"However, it would seem was on your side for the exam. What do I mean by that? Take a look at this clip for your viewing pleasure and find out!" Medaka gestured toward a TV screen and All Might pressed a button on the remote to turn it on.

It shows Ochaco entering a room where Present Mic is.

" _Uh, excuse, can I ask you something?"_ Ochaco asked and the video paused.

"(Ochaco, what is she doing there?)" Izuku thought asked.

" **She came after the exam to talk about you."** All Might explained.

"And you'll never guess what she just asked!" Medaka excited as the clip play again.

" _There's this boy, Izuku Midorya. I was wondering, would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam?"_ Ochaco asked, shocking Izuku.

" _I heard him said something about getting more points than nine, it's crazy! How could someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have any more points in the end?"_ Ochaco asked.

That's when Izuku started to remember some of the harsh things like Katsuki mocking him for being Quirkless, Deatharm scolding him, and the doctor from when he was four years old telling him that he could never get a Quirk. All the doubts he's been suffering through have washed away from the kindness of this girl he only met once.

" _He would've had a better score if he hasn't stopped to help me. He saved me. I have to make it up to him. Please sir, can't you… give him some of my points?"_ Ochaco begged and the video pause. This moves Izuku more than he realizes.

" **You have a Quirk now, yes. But it was your action that inspired others!"** All Might pointed out.

"Which is why we're here to tell you actually more than just combat points!" Medaka said and the video play again.

" _Thanks for showing up to the station with your request, but there's no need to give him your points, the kid's charting well on his own."_ Present Mic said which shock Izuku as the video stop.

"Heroes are those who would save lives no matter the cost to themselves even risking their own life, always putting others above and never giving up. That's the true nature of being a hero! Right, father?" Medaka smirked.

" **Right you are, so we have rescue points! A panel of judges watches and reward the points to those with the most heroic act!"** All Might revealed.

"I'm very proud you, my love because you got 60 rescue points! Adding that to you 16 villain points making a total of 76 points!" Medaka cheered with pom-poms in her hands.

" **As for your friend, Ochaco Uraraka: 45 Rescue points! You both pass!"** All Might smiled proudly.

"…No way, this gotta be a joke, right?" Izuku asked himself a stupid question, knowing full well that this is real.

"As for me, I got myself 50 Villain points and 50 Rescue points, making a total of 100 points!" Medaka announced with a wink and striking a pose. Somehow, Izuku is not surprise of this.

" **Welcome, Izuku. You made it.** You're now part of the hero academia!" All Might and Medaka said together.

Izuku couldn't stop the tears from streaming down from his eyes to his cheeks as he feels very happy that he didn't fail All Might and Medaka, glad that everything he did with the 10 Month training wasn't all for nothing after all and knew he is one step closer to reaching his dream of becoming the world's greatest hero.

 **(Dagobah Municipal Beach Park)**

"Izuku, over here!" Medaka waved at Izuku coming as she waits at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, I got your message, is your dad here too?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, he's at the beach, but there's a couple here too, so don't shout out he's hero name." Medaka warned, Izuku nodded and they walk to All Might in his true form.

"Hey, glad you can make it." Toshinori greeted.

"Congratulation on getting in, I knew you could do it!" Toshinori said raising a hand for a high-five.

"Oh, I couldn't have done it without you and Medaka's help." Izuku insisted as he high-five the man.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell anyone at UA that I've been training you or anything. Really, I wasn't one of the judges and I didn't pull any strings for ya. You earned that spot all on your own." Toshinori stated.

"Wow, thanks for telling me." Izuku bowed.

"I bet you were very surprised that father will be working at UA as a new teacher." Medaka guessed.

"Yeah, it caught me by surprise even though your agency is in Minato Tokyo." Izuku wanted to brag on about All Might's agency, but Medaka stop him.

"The school didn't want me telling anyone about the job until they made an official announcement." Toshinori said.

"Only a very few people know about One for All, including the principal of UA as it was his idea for father to work there as a teacher to find someone new to inherit One for All." Medaka explained.

"Uh, now you mentioned it, I have been wondering about if you ever consider inheriting One for All?" Izuku asked his busty girlfriend.

"At one point, yes. After he adopted me, I was actually doing my own investigation about father's Quirk since he never revealed it to anyone on TV or interviews. It was then I discovered about One for All and I wanted to continue his legacy, at least that was the plan." Medaka explained as she looks at the stars.

"What made you change your mind?" Izuku asked curious.

"As I was training to handle One for All's power, in a strange way I started to realize that it was not my destiny to inherit One for All because I know someone will inherit that Quirk and I'll fight along side him, and when I met you I knew you were the right person." Medaka explained with a gentle smile and press her forehead on Izuku's making him blush a bit.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering about your Quirk, the way your hair changed color." Izuku mentioned.

"I called my Quirk: **War God**. It increases all the traits in my body that puts me at equal footing with father's power when he's at 100% and more, super strength, speed both reaction and travel, durability, precision, serious pain endurance, healing factor, and super good memory." Medaka listed the feat of his Quirk.

"Wow! It's almost like you have multiple Quirk in one body!" Izuku amazed as his stars turn tinkling stars.

"Me and the principal felt the same way when we found that out." Toshinori chuckled then he remembered something.

"Speaking of discovery, you still have to deal with that Mt. Lady hero who found out about One for All." Toshinori said firm.

"Oh god, I almost forgot about her! I'm so sorry, I didn't even know she was there, and we were caught in the moment!" Izuku freaked out.

"Don't worry, father, I'm meeting with her tomorrow at the spa to have a private about One for All and I'm positive she'll keep it a secret." Medaka said in confident as she throws a thumb up causing her breasts to bounce a little.

"Okay, I'll trust you on that." Toshinori approved.

"Anyway, you felt what it's like to use 100% of the power when you punched that robot, I'm pretty sure you get the idea of what you're dealing with." Toshinori said to Izuku.

"Yeah, it sure was intense, wait… you knew I was gonna get wrecked like that?!" Izuku gasped.

"Easy, love, we were short on time and we only had a week." Medaka placed a hand on Izuku's head.

"But I know with you'll figure out how to control your output then you'll be able to adjust exactly how much power you're using." Medaka stated.

"Ah, I just need control." Izuku understand what she's getting at.

"Right now, you're overflowing with energy at the moment. With training, your body will hold it better." Toshinori explained and crush the two cans he picked in his buff form. **"Then it yours to command."**

However, turning into his hero form made the couple Medaka mentioned notice him as they surprise and confused of seeing the Number 1 Hero in person, this force All Might to run with Medaka and Izuku behind them.

" **(The torch I passed on to you Izuku is but a small flame right now. In time, it will be kindled until you wield a raging inferno. Both you and Medaka together will outshine me with your strength and bond. Eventually, I'll retire, and my job is complete."** All Might thought.

 **(Tomorrow)**

"Okay, she should be here any second now." Medaka looked at her watch.

"Hey, I'm here! I hope I didn't keep you waiting." A familiar voice called out.

Medaka turn to her right to see Mt. Lady who is not wearing her hero custom.

"No worries, you're actually on time and I got to say, you do look good outside of your hero suit." Medaka complimented.

"Hehe, thanks and I'm surprise you booked us a private reservation." Mt. Lady confessed.

"It's the best way to talk about Izuku and the Quirk One for All, plus I figure you could use the relaxation from all the hero work you do." Medaka explained.

"Aw, thanks, and I can't wait to try to mud bath. I heard it helps smooth your skin." Mt. Lady mentioned.

"I know. Oh, I don't believe I got your real name." Medaka pointed as she only knows her hero name.

"Yu Takeyama." Yu introduced herself and they enter the spa building.

When they get inside, they first started with the mud bath that Yu suggested and it really works wonders like their burying their whole body into the ground and their life returning to the earth like the French saying about this, "romance de la boue" or "romance of the mud" something like that.

"Wow, Izuku must really had a tough life growing up without a Quirk to follow his dream." Yu said, feeling sad for Izuku after hearing about his life from Medaka.

"Yes, even his once friend Kacchan or Katsuki Bakugo mocked him for not having a Quirk and tried to make Izuku quiet on his dream. Luckily, he never gave up." Medaka said.

"And he's the same kid from the slug villain incident? Sheesh, he could've been a little grateful to Izuku for trying to save him." Yu rolled her eyes, not liking Katsuki because of his temper.

"But even so, Izuku still see him as a friend and always admire Katsuki's strong ambition to become a hero which he wants to show how amazing he is by showing his strong spirit." Medaka explained.

"That kid sure has a big heart to still care for someone like him." Yu commented.

Next, the girls went into the hot bath which is the right temperature and the stream bubbles raising from the bottom making their breasts jiggling like they're vibrating through the water and their bodies feel relax of being wet after the mud bath.

"I can't believe he just grab onto you dad's leg like that!" Yu laughed.

"Yes, it was funny at the time though Izuku also had to learn the awful truth that the world's greatest hero was injured very badly and couldn't work as hero like he used to." Medaka stated.

"I bet he told him that he couldn't be a hero without a Quirk." Yu guessed, knowing how other heroes would say to young kids who has no Quirk.

"Indeed, I can tell that it broke Izuku. Being forced to face reality that he could no longer persuade his dream, but that was when the slug incident happened that father witness Izuku trying to save Katsuki as his body was moving on its own without him realizing it." Medaka smiled as she recalled that one action bringing back the heroic spirit back in her adopted father.

"Man, I wouldn't have never thought that would make Izuku All Might's next heir as the Symbol of Peace though I thought you were going to take that title after him." Yu said.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to be a great hero in my father's place, but I won't be doing it alone. For it is both me and Izuku who will carry on father's will of a hero!" Medaka said as she raises her and up like she's trying to reach for the blue sky.

Yu smile at her words believe Izuku can become a great hero in the future and hope to see it happen as her cheeks starts to turn red of a love crush on him, though Yu would soon start to feel more jealous as she gazes upon Medaka's larger boobs floating on the water. She looks down at her own boobs holding them up a bit comparing them to the blue hair teen, it makes her wonder if the universe is favoring her with a sexy body like that and how big those cow tits will get by the time she graduates.

"How much are you eating to get bigger tits like that?" Yu muttered.

"I never thought about that, I just eat normally like everyone else." Medaka answered as she heard Yu's mutter.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I was just…" Yu embarrassed that she heard that.

"I believe you're beautiful just the way you are, and I know Izuku would feel the same way." Medaka believed, this made the giant-quirk woman shock and please to hear that from the daughter of All Might.

"Hey, huh, thank you." Yu blushed. "(I wonder if he's interested in having a second girlfriend.)"

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku got accepted into UA Academy after getting the news from Medaka and All Might as the school help him grow stronger to controlling One for All as he will also get to know his future classmates and will have to survive having a certain serious dry-eye man as his homeroom teacher.**

 **It looks like Mt. Lady is starting to have a certain feeling for our favorite green hero as he'll soon discover more girls will join his love life, and Medaka may not mind this.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First Tough Day in UA High**

"You ready for this, Izuku?" Medaka asked as she and Izuku are standing in front of UA High.

"Yeah, this what we've been training for and now we get to study at the Greatest Hero school of all time!" Izuku excited.

"Glad to see you're thrill about this, now let's go!" Medaka said as the couple walk into the hero school building together.

They walk through some hallway to find their classroom that is called 1-A and they managed to find the classroom.

"Whoa, look at this door! Are there giants in here?" Izuku asked shock.

"I believe the school just likes to be prepared in case one of the students has a mutant growth Quirk, but let's not worry about that for now and focus on meeting our new classmates." Medaka said.

"You're right!" Izuku nodded. Although, he hopes that one guy he knows won't be in this class.

But as soon as Medaka opens the door.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" The glasses boy shouted at Katsuki who's smirking at him.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!" The glasses boy scolded.

"You're kidding me, right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it?" Katsuki mocked.

"Oh, will you look at that, it would seem we'll be sharing the same classroom as them." Medaka pointed out.

"Just my luck…" Izuku sighed.

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." Tenya introduced himself.

"Somei, huh? So, you must think you're better than me. I'm have fun tearing you a new one." Katsuki smirked.

"You would threaten me? Your own classmate?" Tenya gasped.

"I see you boys are getting along well." Medaka commented as she walks to them with Izuku behind her.

"Ah, Medaka Yagi, and I don't believe I caught your name back at the exam." Tenya said while Katsuki just death-glare at Izuku.

"Uh, hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku greeted nervously.

"And we already know your name since we heard while you were having a friendly conversation with Katsuki here." Medaka mentioned.

"Uh, what part of their conversation is "friendly"?" Izuku asked.

"Medaka, you realize there was more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Tenya asked.

"I guess you could say I figured that part our after the first half of the exam." Medaka shrugged.

"I see, you're very perceptive and Izuku must've realized that too even though he was more focus on saving that girl. Both of you are far superior to me, I admit." Tenya said.

"(Medaka, I can understand that, but I'm not so sure about myself.)" Izuku thought.

"No way, Medaka! Izuku! You're both in this class too!" Ochaco smiled as she arrives to the classroom.

"Ochaco, glad to see you're here!" Medaka smiled back.

"(Wow, she really looks good in that uniform.)" Izuku thought blushes a bit.

While the friends are talking, Katsuki still glaring at Izuku thinking about how the teacher from their old middle school said that Izuku will be applying for UA and managed to get in, what ticks him off more is that he's dating the Daughter of All Might himself which means she must've helped him in some way. But he didn't care about that, he's going to show both of them that he's the superior hero in this school and become the Number 1 Hero of the world surpassing All Might himself, starting with being better and stronger than Medaka Yagi.

"What do you think we're doing today besides orientation?" Ochaco asked.

"Well, why don't we ask our homeroom teacher who is in a sleeping bag behind you." Medaka pointed down pass Ochaco.

"Nice to know that someone is paying attention to their surroundings." The teacher in a yellow sleeping bag said surprising them.

"It took you eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work, time is precious. At least Medaka here would understand that." The teacher said as he exits comes out of his sleeping bag.

"Medaka, is this guy really our teacher?" Izuku asked.

"Yep, he may look worn out that because he does his hero work at night most of the time and he's also a tough man to impress." Medaka explained.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa." Shota introduced himself to his new class.

"So, you got any plans for us on our first day?" Medaka asked.

"Yep, all of you put these on and head outside." Shota pulled out a gym uniform from his sleeping bag.

 **(With Toshinori)**

Toshinori is seen in his true form sitting at his desk in the teacher longue reading a book about being a teacher.

"(UA's course doesn't follow the normal academic path. Get the wrong homeroom teacher, and life is hell.)" Toshinori thought sighed, hoping Medaka and Izuku will be okay on their first day.

 **(Outside, Behind UA)**

"What? A Quirk assessment test?" The whole class except Medaka gasped.

"But orientation! We're gonna miss it!" Ochaco pointed out.

"If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Shota said.

"In case you all don't know, UA isn't like any other schools and this one doesn't follow the new rules like the others which also means the teachers here can run their class however they want in order to push their students even if it means accidentally sending them to the hospital." Medaka explained.

"WHAAAT?!" A small purple hair boy shouted.

"Well said, Medaka. You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your Quirks physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn." Shota explained.

"And you brought us out here to see if any of us have that potential to truly call ourselves heroes." Medaka guessed.

"You could say that, now let me ask you this: what was your furthest throw with a soft ball in junior high?" Shota asked.

"Hmm, let me think… ah yes, it was 109 meters." Medaka answered shocking everyone.

"(No fucking way, that's over 40 meters than my score!)" Katsuki thought shocked.

"Of course, try doing it with your Quirk. Anything goes just stay in the circle." Shota said.

Medaka position herself in the middle of the circle and activate her Quirk turning her hair pink red as she reels her arm back with the ball, then she threw the ball with everything she got causing a shockwave that everyone felt.

"That Quirk of hers is still amazing every time I see it." Izuku muttered exciting to himself.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a Pro Hero." Shota showed everyone the meter reading that Medaka scored 1608 meters causing everyone shock and impress.

"1608 meters, that's crazy!" A boy with blonde hair and a black lightning bolt mark scared a bit.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" A pink-skinned girl said. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"This is what I'm talking about, using our Quirks as much as we want!" A black-haired boy with odd shape elbows excited.

"So, this looks fun, huh?" Shota asked firmly.

"Uh oh, you guys done it now." Medaka said confusing the class.

"You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time?" Shota asked again serious.

"Yep, you guys really angered this man." Medaka nodded making the class worry.

"Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last hope has none and will be expelled immediately." Shota explained with a sinister smile.

"Huh?" Class 1-A minus Medaka gasped.

"And just let you all know that Mister Aizawa is serious, let me tell you all something." Medaka walked in front of the whole class.

"I'm sure some of you recalled that I missed the UA exam last year to get in, that's true. Then I heard an interesting yet disturbing news, that a whole class of freshmen that got in were all expelled in the first day by Shota Aizawa himself." Medaka explained making the students go pale.

 **(With Toshinori)**

"Crap, they got Aiwaza!" Toshinori gasped hoping that Izuku will survive from this.

 **(Back with Class 1-A)**

"(Damn, this guy is dead serious with the story Medaka just told us. I can only use 5% of One for All. I hope it'll be enough.)" Izuku thought.

"Like I said, I get to decided how this class goes. Understand?" Shota started showing his own scary face.

"If that's a problem, you can head home right now." Shota said.

"You can't send one of us home! I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, this isn't fair!" Ochaco stated.

"Unfortunately, Ochaco, life is always unfair in the world." Medaka sighed.

"She's right, whether it's national disasters or powered-hungry villains or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities. They're all unfair and it's up to us Heroes to combat the unfairness. If you're gonna be a pro, you have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond, Plus Ultra style." Shota encouraged the students to show him that it's no mistake they're here.

"Now, we just wasting time by talking. Let's the games begin!" Shota announced.

"Let's do this, Izuku!" Medaka excited.

"Right!" Izuku determined.

 **(Test 1: 50-meter Dash)**

First runners of the dash are Tenya and a girl with a frog-like face and standing all four like a frog (Breasts sizes: F-cup) as they run right when the machine said "GO" and Tenya finish first by 3.04 seconds. The frog girl made it by 5.58 seconds.

Next is Ochaco with a male student who has a big muscular tail. The tail boy got 5.49 seconds as Ochaco got 7.15 seconds which she's glad as it's faster than junior high.

Next is the pink-skinned girl running with a French-looking boy with a metal belt. When the machine said "GO" the French boy jump and fires a big laser from his belly that goes through the belt making him fly backward fast, but his laser doesn't last long as the pink-skinned girl got to the finish line first. The French boy belly-laser again getting 5.15 seconds.

Next is Izuku and Katsuki, Izuku start five percent of One for All into his legs to run ahead of Katsuki though only for a moment as the exploding boy uses his Quirk to make himself faster getting a little ahead of Izuku. Katsuki got 4.13 seconds while Izuku got 4.84 seconds.

Last is Medaka running next to a girl with long brown hair done up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, and wears glasses over her purple eyes (Breasts sizes: F-cup). The machine said "GO" and to everyone's surprise, Medaka is already at the finish like with a score of 1.23 seconds while the other girl got 6.06 seconds.

 **(Test 2: Grip Strength)**

Izuku concentrate 5% of One for All into the little grip machine giving him a score of 129 kg, one male student with six arms got 540 kg, and Medaka got 1001 kg.

 **(Test 3: Standing Long Jump)**

Most of the student jump over to the other side including Medaka which was easy for her and Izuku landed on the edge.

 **(Test 4: Repeated Side Steps)**

To most of the class's surprise, the weird little boy uses the balls from his head sticking them together on each side and bouncing them off fast. Medaka move herself side to side a faster pace with her superspeed.

 **(Test 5: Ball Throw)**

Like before with Medaka, the students will have to throw the ball with their Quirks as far as they long throw. Ochaco use her Gravity Quirk on the ball making it fly so far and high that no one can see it anymore, the meter reading gave her an infinity score much to everyone's shock.

"Well done, Ochaco! You manage to get a high score than me!" Medaka cheered as she pulls Ochaco into a hug with her face on her big boobs.

"Huh, thanks…" Ochaco blushed of feeling Medaka large bosoms.

"Next." Shota called out.

"Step aside, let me show you how it's done." Katsuki stepped into the circle with the explosions erupting him his hand on the ball.

"DIE!" Katsuki shouted throwing the ball boosted by his explosion. The ball lands and got the score of 705.2 meters.

"(Alright, guess I'm next now.)" Izuku thought as he goes to the circle.

"Good luck beating that, loser." Katsuki insulted.

"(Okay, so far I've been using only 5% of my power which should give me a good spot though I need to learn on how to control the full power. Well, I'll just give it everything I got.)" Izuku started using 100% of One for All into his arm to throw the ball, but suddenly he felt the power gone and the ball didn't go far.

"Huh, what happened? I thought I activated my Quirk?" Izuku asked himself.

"I erased your Quirk. The judge for this exam were not rational enough. You've been holding yourself back this whole time, haven't you?" Shota asked as his hair goes up and his eyes glowing red, and his scarf moving like its alive.

"Ah! Those googles. I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!" Izuku realized who this man really is.

"Yep, that's him. He also doesn't like the media and doesn't get along with my father much." Medaka mentioned.

Meanwhile, All Might in his hero form is hiding behind a corner seeing this and worry for Izuku.

"You don't have full control over your power, that's why you were only using a small fraction of it." Shota said shocking Izuku that he was figured out.

"Do you plan on breaking your bones again like in the practical exam? Having someone to save your useless body?" Shota asked.

"No, of course not" Izuku's sentence got cut off by Shota pulling him closer with his scarf.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved 1,000 people by himself and became a legend, but even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down." Shota lectured, this scared Izuku a bit, but he wouldn't back down and show no fear in his eyes.

"(Shota, Izuku is a lot stronger than you think in spirit too.)" Medaka thought.

Shota returned Izuku's Quirk giving him one more chance. Izuku knew that Shota is right, that he can't always keep relaying on everyone to help him and he needs to improve himself starting now as he begins to throw the ball. Only Medaka, Shota, and All Might notice how Izuku is going to do it.

"(If I can't control my Quirk, there's no way I'll ever become a hero.)" Izuku thought, knowing he'll have to work extra hard and focus on what he can do right now as he still has a lot to learn. He focusses 100% of One for All into the tip of his finger where the ball last contacted.

" **Smash"** Izuku threw the ball high with a strong shockwave, not as strong as Medaka but still a little. His finger is broken, but it's still better than his whole arm as he scored 707.5 meters.

"(He put all that power into one finger, huh?)" Shota thought.

"Mr. Aizawa. You see, I'm still standing." Izuku determined clutching into his hand with the broken finger.

"This kid…" Shota smiled.

"Well done, Izuku, I knew you could do it!" Medaka smiled.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, Medaka and Izuku's first day in school is certainly going off on a high note with Shota Aizawa AKA Eraserhead being their homeroom teacher and making them use their Quirks to see the fullest of their capabilities. He almost got Izuku expelled too, but it's a good thing our green-haired future hero was able to pull off something amazing that will get him to stay.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Intense Battle Training of Childhood Rivals!**

"So, in the end no got expelled." Izuku sighed of relief as he sits on a chair in the nursey room.

"I'm very surprise that Aizawa decided on letting all of us stay, I think you made quite the impression on him." Medaka believed.

"Yes, now let see about that finger of yours." An elder woman said.

She is a short, elderly woman with gray hair styled into a netted bun, a large syringe poking diagonally out of it to the left. She has a notably small nose and eyes which are usually drawn as two little dashes, and a long mouth with defined nasolabial folds. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a belt with a pink "R"-shaped buckle. She wears pink boots and has a helmet around the sides of her head, a purple tinted visor joining it over her eyes. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing the injured.

This is Recovery Girl, the Healing Hero and nurse of UA High School.

"Here we go." Recovery Girl lips stretched long at Izuku's broken finger which he freaks out, but quickly calms down as his finger is all healed up.

"Whoa, thanks, that feels so much better!" Izuku thanked, then suddenly feeling exhausted. "But, uh, I suddenly feel really tired. I need a nap."

"That would be because of Recovery Girl's Quirk draining your stamina." Medaka mentioned.

"That's right, healing takes energy as that just how the body works. Get too many big injuries, your stamina will be shot, and you'll die instead of healing, so be careful." Recovery Girl explained as she gives Izuku a piece of candy.

"You mean this could kill me?!" Izuku gasped.

"Don't worry, at least you're learning on using the small percent of the power." Medaka said.

"R-Right." Izuku nodded.

"Alright, you two can go now." Recovery Girl said and the two students left the nursey room.

"That boy certainly is something special, I think he'll do great taking your place someday, All Might." Recovery Girl smiled knowing about One for All as one of the very few who knows about it.

 **(The Next Day)**

The next day Class 1-A started out normally like basic English and math class which Medaka is very smart already knowing most, if not all of them, though she decides to let others have a chance to answer the questions. Then they go to lunch where the food is being served by the Cook Hero: Lunch Rush, in the afternoon their Hero Basic Training begins with All Might being the teacher much to the student's excitement.

" **I am here! Coming through the door like a hero!"** All Might entered the classroom as the students were overjoyed to see the number 1 hero as their teacher and even wearing his Silver Age hero costume.

" **Welcome to the most important class at UA High, think of it as "Hero-ing 101". Here, you will learn the basic of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good!"** All Might explained as he flexes his muscles a little.

" **Let's get into it! Today's lesson will pull no punches!"** All Might revealed a card with the word "BATTLE" on it.

"Fight training!" Katsuki excited.

"Real combat?" Izuku shocked.

"Now this should be interesting." Medaka smiled.

" **But one of the keys of being a hero is… looking good!"** All Might pointed at the wall which shelves slide out revealing metal briefcase with numbers.

" **These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started. Ger yourselves suited up and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!"** All Might instructed as everyone gets excited to try on their hero costumes.

"Yes, sir!" Class 1-A said together.

"Alright Izuku, I hope the costume your mom and I did will suite you." Medaka said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will." Izuku smiled.

 **(Training Ground Beta)**

All Might wait at the exit tunnel where the students will be coming out and he sees them walking out wearing their hero costumes which they feel proud and comfortable in.

" **They say the clothes make the pro, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof!"** All Might complimented as he sees each unique design and style of their costumes.

" **Take this to heart, from now on you are all heroes in training!"** All Might stated, seeing everyone together is making him feel all excited as they all look so cool.

" **Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"** All Might asked.

"My, everyone looks great and awesome! You too, Ochaco." Medaka complimented, checking out Ochaco's hero costume.

"Oh, thanks Medaka-Whoa!" Ochaco shocked upon gazing at Medaka's costume.

Medaka's hero costume is a black and red stripes chest-collar with white outline on each side and a gold diamond symbol in the middle, red chest plate underneath though only covering the bottom half of her large breasts, silver armbrace with red lining, dark-red cloth wrapped around her waist above the red baggy pants, and black high-heel shoes. She also wears red eyeshadows.

"Medaka, you look amazing!" Ochaco complimented shock as her cheeks blushes a bit as the other students also found her costume to be amazing. Ans sexy to a certain purple grape-head student.

"Thank you, I wasn't really sure what my hero costume will be and just went with my instinct. Speaking of which, Izuku should be coming out now." Medaka looked at the tunnel seeing her boyfriend.

Izuku comes out showing his hero costume: it's a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt with black containers on each side of the waist, elbow pads, knee pads, and white gloves with green metal pads on the knuckles, along with his signature red boots with a metal pad on the toe area. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembles All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a makeshift smile on it that also reflects that of the said hero.

"Wow, you look really cool, Deku!" Ochaco commented on Izuku's costume. The reason she just called him Deku was because of Katsuki calling him that yesterday which Izuku explained it's an insult though he decided to let Ochaco call him that because it sounds cool like he can do anything and that it's cute as Medaka think so too.

"Not too flashy too, I like it." Ochaco said as she and Medaka walk up to Izuku who gasps blushing upon seeing Medaka and Ochaco's costumes.

"I helped with a few touches, but he designed the rest on his own." Medaka mentioned.

"Cool, I should've been more specific about what I wanted. This bodysuit is skintight, not really my style." Ochaco embarrassed a little of her hero outfit.

"I wanted to make some changes to the mask, but Izuku insist on keeping it wanting look like my father." Medaka explained as she notices All Might is holding in his laugh.

"I love this school." The purple grape-headed boy said with a thumb up.

"Yeah, I love this school it!" Medaka smiled without realizing what he really meant.

" **Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training."** All Might declared.

"Sir!" Tenya raised his hand, revealing to be wearing a cool white armor.

"This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean that we'll be conducting urban battle again?" Tenya asked.

" **Not quite, I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place in indoors. Think about it: backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs, and other places you can think of. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in with shadows."** All Might explained.

"Meaning we may face against villains who can also use the indoor places to their advantages as well." Medaka added.

" **Indeed, Medaka. For this training exercise, you'll be split between good guys and bad guys, and will fight two-on-two in battle."** All Might said.

"Isn't that a little advanced?" The frog girl asked.

" **The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time, you're dealing with actual people now."** All Might pointed out.

Then some of the students started asking questions about this training exercise, except one asking about his sparkling purple cape, which upsets All Might a bit since he wasn't finish talking and still new to teaching.

" **Listen up."** All Might opened a small paper book.

"A script?" Izuku confused.

"I helped father make some notes about today's training consider he never teach before." Medaka whispered to Izuku as he now understands.

" **The situation is this: the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout, the heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes."** All Might explained the scenario.

"Sounds like an action movie setup." Izuku commented.

"And we're the action actors who do their own stunts." Medaka added.

" **Time's limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"** All Might said as he holds up a yellow box.

"Isn't there a better way?" Tenya asked.

"You should take this as an opportunity to learn of why we're doing this here." Medaka stated.

"She's right. Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot." Izuku explained.

"Yes, I see, life is a random series of events." Tenya nodded as he understands.

"Excuse my rudeness." Tenya apologized as he bows to All Might.

" **No sweat. Let's draw!"** All Might said, and all the students draw their lots getting their partners.

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka

Team B: Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki

Team C: Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama

Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro

Team J: Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima

Team K: Medaka Yagi and Mogana Kikaijima

"Oh yes, I got word from Principal Nezu that your class actually has two more students but were late yesterday because their flight was canceled due to a villain attack. They just arrived this morning and will be joining us very soon." All Might informed.

"Two more students, I wonder who they are?" Denki asked.

"No idea, but I think they were lucky not to go through Mr. Aizawa's tests." Kyoka shrugged.

"Wow, what are the chances? We're a team!" Ochaco excited.

"Y-Yeah, let's do our best together!" Izuku said a little nervous.

"It's nice to meet, we haven't gotten a proper introduction yesterday. I'm Medaka Yagi, nice to meet you." Medaka greeted her partner.

"I know who you are, everyone does, though it's kinda surprising to be partner up with the daughter of the Symbol of Peace. I'm Mogana Kikaijima." Mogana greeted as she shakes hands with Medaka.

Mogana's hero costume is white and orange one-piece swimsuit as the swimsuit itself has shiny shape pattens like fish scales, googles that matches the color of her ribbon, long orange gloves that reach close to the elbow with transparent webbing between the fingers and sharp fins, and ocean blue shoes with fish fins on the back.

"You must be a fan of swimming heroes with your costume like that." Medaka commented.

"Thanks, I've always love to swim when I was a little girl." Mogana explained.

"By the way, your boyfriend is the guy in the green suit, right?" Mogana asked pointing at Izuku.

"Yes, that's Izuku Midoriya. Why?" Medaka asked back.

"I'm just wondering how you ended up dating a plain-looking guy like him?" Mogana asked curious.

"Oh, let just say I was drawn by his "Deku" charm." Medaka giggled, confusing her partner.

" **I declare that the first teams to fight will be… these guys!"** All Might pulled out two balls each with a letter; one is A and the other is D.

Izuku gasps knowing he'll be fighting Katsuki on the very first round.

" **Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains."** All Might informed the teams' roles.

" **Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch!"** All Might said.

"Oh dear, I hope Izuku will be okay against Kacchan." Medaka worried a little.

"You know that exploding guy?" Mogana asked.

"Only from Izuku, the two used to be childhood friends until Katsuki got his Quirk while Izuku was a late bloomer months ago before the entrance exam. During those years, Kacchan would insult and pick on Izuku for being a Quirkless weakling and most people around him said he could never amount to anything." Medaka explained as they walk to the monitoring room.

"Sheesh, talk about a huge ego. Why are most people like that when they get their Quirk? It's so unfair." Mogana angered a little.

"While I am worry for Izuku facing Kacchen, I know he has the courage to face him and prove his heroic heart and strength that Izuku is no weakling anymore!" Medaka believed, having the utmost faith in Izuku.

"If that's the case, I'll be cheering for him too." Mogana said.

" **Bad guys, you can go in and get set up. In five minutes, the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start!"** All Might explained before joining the other students.

As All Might explain about trying to think and be like a villain in this exercise to Tenya and Katsuki, Katsuki wasn't paying attention as he look at Izuku with anger in his eyes wondering if Deku was lying to him all these years and that boil his blood.

During the five minutes, Izuku and Ochaco get themselves ready for the battle. Izuku was very nervous and scared at first since he'll be facing Katsuki, but he quickly brought himself to being confident in himself and promise to not lose to Katsuki today as he'll show him that he's not the weak "Deku" during all those years anymore.

 **(With Monitoring Room)**

All Might and the other students are seen standing in front of the large monitoring screen inside of the training building as the first battle begins.

" **(Young Midoriya, in this class, you're just another student. I'll grade you as I would anyone else without playing favorites.)"** All Might thought knowing as a teacher he has to treat all his students equally, that include his adopted daughter, Medaka.

 **(With Izuku and Ochaco)**

Izuku and Ochaco enter the building through an open window though kept their guard up as Izuku pointed out there are a lot of blind spots. They walk through some hallways and checking every corner to make sure its clear, Izuku hopes that using 5% of One for All will be enough in a fight as he'll also relay on Ochaco's zero gravity Quirk and his own brain as he studied indoor fights as well.

Then suddenly Katsuki jumps out from the corner to their right and thrust his exploding hand at them, but Izuku was able to push himself and Ochaco out of the way with only a burn mark on the left side of his mask.

"Ochaco, are you okay?" Izuku asked as he look at the smoke.

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you?" Ochaco asked.

"I'm fine, my mask is a little burn, but it's fine." Izuku answered.

"What's the matter, Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?" Katsuki asked mocking.

"I knew you'd come at me first, and figured you'd try to catch me by surprise." Izuku said as he stands up.

 **(Monitoring Room)**

"He almost got him." Minoru surprised.

"Sneak attack, Bakugo? What kinda man pulls a cheap crap like that?" Eijiro asked.

"That is his role of being the villain." Medaka reminded.

" **Exactly, he's playing like a true villain."** All Might nodded.

"It didn't' work, Midoriya dodged him!" Mina pointed out.

"Look, there he goes." Denki said seeing Katsuki charge at Izuku.

 **(Training Building)**

"I won't hurt you so bad that they'll have to stop the fight. Just close!" Katsuki said as he throws his right arm.

But Izuku was ready for that as he caught Katsuki's arm and started channeling 5% of One for All into both his arms.

"(Impossible! How'd he know? He's not that good!)" Katsuki thought shocked.

Izuku shoulder throw Katsuki over himself and slams the exploding bully hard on the floor making him gasps of pain.

"Kacchan… you always use a big right hook to start a fight. I know because I've watched you for years, I analyzed every amazing hero, even you. I wanted to learn everything I could about them. I was all in the notebook you burned and threw away." Izuku explained as his clenches his fists.

Katsuki grunts as he slowly gets up and look at Deku with a glare.

"You can call me Deku, but I'm not the same helpless, defenseless kid anymore! You hear me? I've changed." Izuku said.

"From now on, Deku is the name of a Hero!" Izuku declared. This surprise Ochaco as she remembers giving him that idea why she likes calling him Deku.

Katsuki gets up, remembering the times when they were little kids when Izuku tried to stop Katsuki from hurting another kid.

"Deku… you're shaking in your boots, you're so scared, but you want to fight me anyway." Katsuki growled as his hands explodes.

"THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!" Katsuki shouted in rage.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The fated first battle between Izuku and Katsuki has begun as the Deku hero in training will give this his all to show Katsuki how much he changed since the Slug villain incident against his literal exploding rage.**

 **Hope you like Medaka's hero costume which base off the God of Destruction outfit from Dragon Ball Super with a few touches of my own and Mogana's costume as well. The two missing students All Might mentioned will be revealed in the next chapter or so.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
